The Adventures of Elphaba Thropp
by winkieprince
Summary: The complete journal of Elphaba Thropp, giant nerd and sorcery extraordinaire.


**The Adventures of Elphaba Thropp**

 **Day 1  
Morning**

Arriving at Shiz. Writing this on the carriage. Nessa's taking a nap. Not sure how she's able to do that when half the time we're driving over pot holes.

[Things to do when appointed as Grand Vizier]

\- Start task force to fix Golden Road pot holes

 **Evening**

Just finished unpacking. Very upset right now. Got forced to room with air headed blond. Can feel her beady eyes on me as I'm writing this. Already tried asking Morrible (Head Mistress) to reassign. Even willing to sleep in the garden shed if it came down to it. For some reason, Morrible just stared blankly at me and walked away.

Rude.

[Things to do when appointed Grand Vizier]

\- Fire Morrible as Head Mistress

\- Install less creepy Head Mistress

\- Accept applause and showers of love from students and faculty

 **Day 5**

Late batch of freshmen came in today. Nobody interesting. Had fun at chemistry class. Galinda (whiny blond roommate) talked nonstop during lecture and accidentally poured blue vial into the solution. Explosion turned her face purple.

Maybe now they'll stop talking about me! :)

 **Day 6**

No such luck.

Somehow she turned 'Purple face' into a thing. Half of the freshmen girls walked around with purple face make-up all day. Pfannee and ShenShen came up to me with their made-up faces and still somehow managed to make fun of my green complexion.

[Things to do when appointed Grand Vizier]

\- Set Crage Hall on fire with ShenShen and Pfannee inside

\- Study the effects of Galinda Upland on the weak minded peasants (Might make breakthroughs in the Mind Control field)

Galinda is complaining about losing her hair tie.

 **Day 14**

Sat down with Nessa today. Listened to her complain about having to stay in the room adjacent to Morrible's private quarters. Apparently, the Madam enjoys singing (loudly) while she bathes.

[Things to do tonight]

\- Bleach out brains

 **Day 20**

Galinda complaining loudly about having a bad hair day and is refusing to leave our shared room. Ridiculous.

Even when I've left the room for class, I can still hear her complaining about losing her hair tie.

 **Evening**

Left some food on her vanity in case she dies. Would love to room with Nessa but would rather not risk being haunted by ghost of blond roommate for the rest of eternity.

 **Day 21**

Caught Galinda looking at me weird this morning.

Not sure how I feel about that.

 **Day 22**

Stayed late in the library today. Missed dinner. Went back to room only to find cold buckwheat pasta in a plastic container on my bedside table.

Galinda in bed, but not snoring like she usually does.

Curious.

[Things to do tonight]

\- Research if snoring is common Gillikinese problem

 **Day 31**

Last batch of freshmen arrived today – people who transferred from other universities. Again, nobody interesting.

 **Day 35**

Weird munchkin boy sat next to me today. Said his name was Boq. Am suspicious. He was one of the boys who made fun of me first day of school and one of Galinda's groupies.

Asked me what I thought of Galinda and couldn't stop stuttering as he gushed about her. Am rather uncomfortable. Behaviour highly suspect.

Might be stalker/serial murderer. Have read about this before.

 _Note to Self: Double lock door tonight_

 **Day 40  
Afternoon**

SWEETUNNAMEDGODBLOODYSADKSAKOWOMDOSKDKASSFACE  
 _*Long string of profanities continue*_

 **Eveningggggggggggsdffafdfdgfdgf**

Nessie gave me something sweeeeeeeeet, says it would calm me downnnnnnn :) :)  
But thinkinggg about it makes meee angry again. Shtupid prince and his shtupid pretty face and too tight pants, almost running me over wif his shtupid cart and inviting everyone to his shtupid party at the shtupid oz dust tomorrow sssstupid ssstupid sttupiddd

 **Day 41  
Afternoon**

Fought with Nessa over Galinda. Warned her about the stupid people in this school and about how Boq might be a serial killer. Baby sister is ignoring red flags. Decided to allow her to attend party. Might attend as well, dressed in disguise of course.

Can't seem to find my trenchcoat and hat though.

Suspect Galinda.

Knew she wasn't perfect!

 **Evening**

Galinda gave me a hat. Almost took my eye out when she handed it to me. Insists that it's the most fashionable one out there. Beginning to suspect Galinda's fashion tastes but kept it to myself.

Accepted dangerous hat due to feeling pity for Galinda's sad fashion tastes. At least if Boq attempts to murder Nessa, I could use dangerous hat as defensive weapon.

 **Lights Out**

EVERYTHING IS WEIRD AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET MAKE-UP OFF MY FACE AND MASCARA GOT INTO MY EYE BALLS SOMEBODY HELP

 **Day 42**

Yesterday was weird.

Somehow, I've become friends with my roommate and she might not be as 1 dimensional as I initially believed. There was a moment where I think we actually connected.

Hm.

[Things to do tonight]

\- Replace all of the hair ties that I've stolen from her vanity over the last month

 **Day 45**

Boring few days.

Galinda began dating annoying prince who ran me over. Confronted him about it once but he just laughed and talked about fate and destiny.

Kicked his shin real hard after that.

 **Day 53**

Thunderstorms tonight. Nessa came over saying that Morrible went into town for a couple of days and she wanted to come stay with us (Tbh, don't blame her). Galinda made high pitched, inhuman noise.

Ears might be bleeding. Should check with the nurse tomorrow.

[Things to do tonight]

\- Research on tinnitus

 **Day 54**

Thunderstorms continued. Rained all day today.

Fiyero came over with Boq (whom Nessa has been dating). Still not happy about that. The Boq thing, not Fiyero. Don't care much about Fiyero. Still sore about the attempted murder.

Speaking of murder.

Would be keeping an eye on Boq tonight.

 **Day 62**

Made good progress with sorcery classes. Morrible happy. Good, because weather gets bad when she's not happy. Odd.

 **Day 66**

Didn't share lunchbreak with Nessa today. Schedules were shifted around after Professor Deburga was fired. Pity. Was looking forward to taking his Quoxan Linguistics class for my second year. Heard good things about him from Doctor Dillamond.

 **Day 68**

Fiyero and Galinda sat with me today at the cafeteria.

Could almost hear ShenShen and Pfanne seize up from across the room. A little hard to maintain poker face.

 **Day 74**

Spent the last 3 days in the sorcery classroom practicing techniques. Nessa got mad at me because I didn't have time to come out and listen to her talk about how great Boq was.

Was feeling pretty crappy when Fiyero came in while I was trying to cast a transmutation spell, claiming to look for Galinda but wanting to stick around to 'see magic'. Messed up my mojo and ended up turning the ingot I was practicing on into a pile of ash. Had to physically kick his ass to get him out of the room.

… Idiot.

 **Day 79**

Holiday weekend and Galinda dragged us all out to Shiz garden square for a picnic.

Fiyero is very excited about coming out to Shiz town for the first time. Boq is stuttering a lot and keeps bringing drinks and snacks for Galinda. Nessa looks frustrated. I tried (and failed) many times to slip away to the bookstore nearby.

End of the day… Admittedly it was quite nice. Made some fun memories.

Although, could've done without the image of Galinda and Fiyero making out when they thought we weren't looking… Suddenly not feeling so well.

 **Day 81**

Tests coming up in 2 weeks.

Came out to my special corner in the library on the second floor to study in peace. Was doing fairly well and thoroughly enjoyed myself until 20 minutes later, by some infernal magic, Galinda managed to find me.

Nowhere is safe.

 **Day 82**

Somehow convinced by Galinda to tutor her study group which consists of her, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, Pfannee and ShenShen.

Not sure how she managed to convince me to do this.

Drugged coffee suspected.

 **Day 85**

Study group disintegrated.

Galinda is complaining that I talk too fast and use too many big words. ShenShen and Pfannee migrated over to another table downstairs with a group of Gillikinese jocks. Boq is doing well on his own and didn't need my help in the first place and Nessa is sulking.

Fiyero is suspiciously cooperative and occasionally asks questions.

Not particularly bright (as I've initially suspected) but he's got heart.

Curious character, this winkie prince.

[Things to do tonight]

\- Read about Vinkun Monarchy

 **Day 98**

Test week over.

Spent the last 2 weeks studying with Galinda and Fiyero. First time that ever happened – studying with other people.

Seems… more fun with other people around. Should look into continuing this tradition.

Fiyero bought me lunch, saying that it was to thank me for my help.

Hm.

 **Day 102**

Galinda made me stay up for 'Girl's Night', which involved putting curlers into my hair. Considering that my hair came down to my waist, that's a lot of curlers on my head.

An hour into that, she began talking about Fiyero and how he might be the one.

Not too sure about that, but as long as they're happy, I suppose…

How does one know for sure if someone was _the one_ anyway?

 **Day 110**

Boring week.

Fiyero stopped by my sorcery classroom after Morrible left. Kicked him out of the room again.

Idiot doesn't even know that his girlfriend's class is a different timeslot.

 **Day 117**

Spent some time with Nessa today.

She's been feeling down, saying that Boq seems to be having mood swings. Insists that he seems happiest when the group gets together, so begs me to ask Galinda to host something.

Augh.

To add to that, another Animal faculty was fired today. Miss Hunia, from the Three Queens Theatre Department. That make 4 fired in the short few months we've started in Shiz.

Doctor Dillamond has been very upset.

 **Day 126**

Talked to Galinda last week about getting the group together and she made that inhuman noise again. Still not sure how she manages to make that sound. Nurse says I should be careful. Could develop tinnitus.

Fiyero seemed concerned as well when he came by with his lunch. Galinda filled him in and raced off to make reservations. Feels odd when it's just the two of us. Even odder when he gave me his apple and said something about having apples daily to keep doctors away. Says that it's an old vinkun saying.

Vinkuns are such strange people.

 **Day 128**

Did very well for sorcery class today and Morrible gave me that weird, fishy smile. Always makes me uncomfortable, but her promises of one day introducing me to the Wizard drives me on.

Made my way back to the dorms and found Galinda curling her hair and humming to herself. She only did that when she's particularly happy. When I asked, she says that things might be getting serious with Fiyero and she thinks that after Shiz, he might propose.

…

Started to sweat a little bit… Didn't feel very well.

 **Day 129**

Yesterday, we were supposed to have dinner at The Ruby Slipper in Shiz town with the group.

Right before when we were supposed to meet, I felt ill, so I stayed in the room to rest. Galinda wasn't happy about it, but there was a weird softness in her tone.

Might've been worried about me. Not sure. Never had people worry for me. In any case, she came back early last night and brought me soup, which was nice… Never had people bring me things.

She said that Fiyero was asking about me.

 **Day 137**

Galinda visited Shiz town with some of the 'popular' girls over the weekend and splurged. When she came back, there were boxes piled up all the way to my side of the room.

If I'm not careful, I could very well trip over one of the boxes and break my neck.

 **Day 138**

Tripped over one of the boxes this morning.

Good thing I didn't break my neck.

 **Day 140**

Galinda is still feeling guilty over the mess, so she went out and bought even more clothes. (?!)

She calls it 'Guilt Shopping'.

Apparently the clothes are for me. Not too sure how I feel about this.

Galinda insists that I wear the white one for tomorrow's class with Doctor Dillamond, which she conveniently mentions that she would be skipping because ShenShen and Pfannee booked massages for them in the afternoon.

 **Day 141  
Morning**

Saw Fiyero in the morning from across the room… He was staring back. Face feels hot. Might be getting a fever again.

Can't write much now. Doctor Dillamond's class is a block south from here and we'll be late if we don't hustle.

TODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRDTODAYWASWEIRD

 **Day 142**

This can't be happening.

 **Day 145**

It's. Not. Going. Away.

 **Day 149**

Sat alone today. Galinda wanted to meet with me, but I told her that I was busy. Wasn't technically lying. Spent the entire day in the sorcery classroom practicing my illusions.

 **Day 153**

School hasn't been the same for a while.

With Doctor Dillamond gone, classes just seems so pointless. The Madam has been behaving really strangely. Galinda thinks that it might be something she ate. Speaking of which, finally able to look Galinda in the eye. Still feel like throwing up every time she talks about _him_ , but I'm doing better.

Is this how all traitorous dogs feel like?

[Things to do tonight]

Research on traitors

Research on Shiz University and history of cafeteria food poisoning

 **Day 157**

Heard rumors of Fiyero being spotted at the bookstore in Shiz town.

Odd.

 **Day 162**

Lectures today.

Picked a seat in the middle this time. Wanted a change for once. Boq and Nessa came up to sit next to me, and for some reason, Boq seems unusually happy. His chattering non-stop was a nice distraction.

A minute before the lecture began, Fiyero and Galinda came in. Galinda came up next to me and Boq immediately changed his attention from me to her.

Some things never change.

Nessa seems frustrated again. There wasn't space left for Fiyero, so he went up one seat behind us and sat with some boys. 30 minutes into the lesson, they began chattering amongst themselves and it's hard not to overhear some of their conversation.

He's been visiting the library.

 **Day 165**

Morrible asked to meet in her office tomorrow after class.

Not super comfortable being alone with her in her office, but seems important.

 **Day 166**

 _I'M GOING TO SEE THE WIZARD!_

 **Day 169**

Galinda gave me a list of things that I should see when I visit the Emerald City!

Although, in the last few days, she seems a little out of it. Come to think of it, she's been hanging out with me a lot more. Fiyero haven't been with us for a while.

 **Day 171**

Galinda confided in me today.

I've been Nessa's confidante my entire life, but somehow it feels different when it came to Galinda. To think, just months ago, we hated each other's guts and I kept stealing her hair ties because she was annoying and made inhuman noises which gave me tinnitus.

In any case, she mentioned Fiyero. Talked about how he seemed so distant nowadays. Became especially sad when she talked about how he seemed to have changed. How they no longer had things in common.

For some reason, my chest began to feel constricted.

 **Day 172**

Made an executive decision.

Would be asking if Galinda wants to come to the Emerald City with me!

Might be fun.

 **Day 177**

Had to rush out to the train station because the weather was supposed to turn bad. It didn't. In any case, we ended up coming early. Nessa and Boq came by. Boq was thrilled to see Galinda, but when she said his name wrong, something seemed to snap inside and he lashed out and stormed off.

Nessa wanted to follow, but we all knew what had to be said. Except, baby sister didn't want to listen… Not sure what she sees in him. Sure, he's a pretty normal guy when Galinda isn't around, but the moment she's mentioned, he gets all serial murdery and psychopathy.

After Boq and Nessa left, Fiyero dropped by.

…

He brought me flowers.

He held Galinda's hand and kissed her on the cheek… but he brought me flowers. And then he mentioned a poem from Hemmingway (the library! He's been going to the library!) and said that he hasn't stopped thinking about what happened _that day_.

Didn't have the chance to respond before Galinda decided to choose this moment to change her name to Glinda.

 **Day 178**

Arrived in the Emerald City!

One short day for exploration tomorrow, and we're off to meet the Wizard!

[Things to do]

\- Check time for Wizomania

\- Confirm itinerary for sightseeing

\- Look for that vinkun stir-fry place Fiyero recommended

 **Day 179**

 _WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE!_

Oh crap.

* * *

 **Day 181**

On the run. Not fun. Good thing I packed that dangerous pointy hat. Good for taking out eye balls.

…

I miss Shiz.

 **Day 185**

You know what else I miss? A good bath. And my books.

 **Day 198**

Flew through the Hollow woods today and discovered an Animal refugee camp. Lioness almost killed me, but after explaining what had happened in the city, they took me in.

Tonight was the first night in a week since I've slept on something softer than leaves on the ground.

 **Day 242**

Heard people talk about me today.

A little Gillikinese girl who was walking along with her mother.

…

They're really calling me the Wicked Witch of the West.

Furna, an Otter in the camp, told me not to think about it.

"There are other things to worry about than what they're calling you."

I think she's right.

 **Day 258**

I dream about them every night.

Glinda, Nessa, Boq, Fiyero. I miss them.

Sometimes, I still hear their voices.

When I turn around, I only see trees.

 **Day 396**

Shot in the arm today.

Went out on a rescue mission with a group of Monkeys near Munchkinland. Nowhere near Nest Hardings, but still I felt a little homesick. Because of that distraction, got spotted by a munchkin guard and shot in the arm.

Still managed to rescue the Ocelot family, which is good, but we had to staunch my bleeding first before the blood trail led them right back to the camp.

Made the Monkeys bring the Ocelots back first and told them I'd regroup on my own. No sense making them wait around for me.

Besides.

I can fly.

 **Day 403**

They made her stand on a stage today to talk about something or another.

I could see Morrible's horrible (HA) face lurking behind her. Poor girl was trembling, but she smiled anyways. It's not official yet. It won't until she's graduated. But they're grooming her.

She might've sensed me. Was sure she stared right at me when she ended that speech. Had to blend into the crowd and walk away as soon as they cheering begun.

 **Day 544**

Exactly one year ago, I was cast out.

Used to think it was the worst mistake I've ever made, but now… Hm.

 **Day 621**

Dreamt of the Thousand Year Grasslands, exactly the way Fiyero mentioned.

Tomorrow, I'll be seeing it for myself for the first time.

I hope you're right, Yero.

 **Day 634**

Met with some of the Arjiki clansmen who were supporting our cause.

The prejudice isn't as strong here as it is in the Wizard's domain.

Good.

 **Day 757**

Some of the women from the camp brought me to a hidden spring in the jungles of the Quadling country, just beyond the Kells.

Had to get in totally naked.

After all that time in the forests and conducting missions, we rarely had the time to enjoy luxuries like baths.

Out of the blue, Talima asked me if I had ever been with a man.

Who asks that when 4 women are naked in a hot spring together?!

 **Day 1'135**

The Emerald Palace is stirring.

Something big is happening.

 **Day 1'633**

The operation was months in preparation.

Looks like they're planning for a huge announcement. Large stage has been built in front of the Emerald Palace. Sources on the inside confirm that it's a celebration.

As good an opportunity as any to set things in motion. The Palace would be distracted, and I could slip in and out, no problem.

 **Day 1'637**

Found myself flying just outside the perimeter.

Dangerous, but I couldn't help it.

From here, I could see into his room from the window.

The announcement today wasn't quite what I expected. For some reason, I think he was surprised too. She was happy, I could tell, but it has getting harder and harder to see through her manufactured smile.

I missed her.

The real her.

Also, slightly peeved that she gave me tinnitus from Shiz days. Now my ears won't stop ringing when the Monkeys screech.

 **Day 1'639**

Banquet was the best opportunity to slip in and out.

Tomorrow.

This is it.

 **Day I don't know whats this**

ELPHABA HI.

When you see this, love, I'm 120% sure you'll kick me, but I'm gonna write in here anyway.

Can't believe you've been writing in this ratty old thing for the last 4 years. That's super weird. I love you still, but you're so weird. Never thought you were a diary girl. Guess I'm learning new things about you everyday. ;)

PS. I didn't run you over, my driver did.

PPS. You look super cute when you're sleeping.

PPPS. The leaves from the forest floor is poking into my ass so I'm gonna get dress first mmkay?

Love always, YERO

 **Screw this**

Chistery pulled Yero out of the lake. Fun fact: Vinkuns can't swim. Who knew?

Anyway.

Burning this journal forever.

Have a feeling I wouldn't have time to write for a while.

* * *

 **A/N** Not dead! I'll be back to finish _Building Bridges_ in a bit, but life happened. There was a big move and then a vacation and some life events happening in the last couple of months. I will be deleting _Precinct 9_ however, not because of anything people said, but because I simply wouldn't have time to finish the story. Read it while you can, folks.

Not to worry, I'll be back with another story in time. Writing is just too much fun ;) I haven't decided on what to write yet, so if you've got an interesting setting or premise, feel free leave it somewhere. I would probably do some one-shots in the coming months before I start publishing any multi-chaps.

In any case, this story format was inspired by another fic written for the _Persona 4_ fandom by author 'zero-damage'. I would link it but I think links don't work here. Look up the author! Their story was so much funnier and better written than this mess.


End file.
